The present invention relates to a device for regulating the axial position of a variable-profile camshaft, the said device moving axially along its rotation axis and being provided with cams for engaging valve tappets and having a profile varying linearly along the said axis of rotation of the camshaft. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for regulating the position of a camshaft of the said type so as to control the timing system of an internal combustion engine on a vehicle.